


Wait

by romanticalgirl



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

Luke looked up from the newspaper as the door to his apartment opened, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her. The smile she offered in return didn't last and he closed the paper, his heart somewhere in the vicinity of his throat.  
"It's early," he stated softly, surprised he could make a sound.

"You've seen me at my worst, you know." She inhaled deeply then slowly let the breath out. "Everything I went through after I moved here. Everything with…everything."

"I've seen you at your best too."

She nodded, silent tears spilling down her cheeks. "I can't…won't be keeping our date tonight."

"It wasn't much of a date plan anyway. Just dinner here." He glanced at his hands then back at her. "Maybe you could come later?"

"I have to go to Boston. I…"

"Christopher called and you're going to him." Luke nodded slowly. "Like always."

"I don't think it works like that."

"I know it does." He shrugged and opened his paper again. "He's the one thing in your life you can't seem to get right no matter what, but you keep trying. So you're going to try again."

"He needs me."

"Yeah? Well, then you'd better go." He didn't see the words, simply stared at the black and white swirling in his vision. "Christopher's waiting."

"Will you?"

He didn't say anything, biting his tongue until it bled to keep the words from spilling out. He looked up just as the door closed behind her, her silhouette disappearing from the window.

Luke rubbed his eyes and blinked hard, exhaling loudly. He let out a hard, bitter laugh and stood, kicking the chair away from him, relishing the sound as it cracked against the wall.

He stared at the space where she'd been. "No."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10-21-04


End file.
